A Mother's Wish
by Ace Of Bace
Summary: It's the night before her wedding, and a stressed out Sakura has a dream were she meets a women who played a major role in Sasuke's life.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer; All characters belong to Misashi Kishimoto**

* * *

Unable to sleep, Sakura laid there wide awake doing nothing but stare up at the ceiling. Tomorrow was the day she had dreamed of ever since she was child. Tomorrow was the day were she would finally become Uchiha Sasuke's wife.

Of course she was excited, it's been her childhood dream to one day become his bride. But, she was also very nervous. Her mind was running with thoughts, rendering her restless.

'What if the ceremony is too big and grand? Did I invite too many people? I'm sure I just invited our close friends, since I know Sasuke isn't much of a social butterfly. Did he only wanted to marry me so he could restore his clan?'

That last one made her shudder, But, she decided to ignore that one. After all, if that was the case he could have gone with any other girl who was willing to. 'Come on Sakura, go to sleep already! You have a big day tomorrow, you need to get as much rest as possible.'

She turned on her side and closed her eyes. It took her a while to fall asleep as so many different thoughts ran threw her head. But after a while, she could feel herself slowly drifting into sleep.

* * *

When she woke up, she was no longer in her bedroom. Instead, she was in a large open field that was surrounded by a blaring white backdrop. "Where am I?" Sakura said as she scanned the area.

She then noticed a women with long sleek black hair. "Um, excuse me?" She called out. The women turned around and Sakura was slightly stunned by the women's beauty. The women had fair skin and dark onyx orbs that complimented her hair beautiful. Her facial features also resembled a certain someone.

"Why am I here?"

The women smiled. "What is you're name?"

Sakura eyed the women suspiciously. "Why do you want to know?"

"Isn't it natural for one to ask of your name?"

"Sakura"

"Sakura? Ah, that is a lovely name for such a lovely girl like yourself"

A small blush appeared on Sakura's cheeks. "Th-thank you" She said shyly.

"Who are you by the way?"

"Mikoto"

'Mikoto huh? Somehow that name sounds familiar'

The women slowly approached Sakura as she scooted away from Mikoto. "Don't worry, I'm not going to hurt you" Mikoto reassured.

"Why am I here?"

"Because, their is something I need to show you"

"And what's that?"

"I think it would be easier for me to show you than to tell"

Mikoto gently held Sakura's hand as the white backdrop began to swirl.

* * *

 **This was an idea I had for a while now, I always liked the idea of Mikoto communicating to Sakura threw her dreams.**

 **A lot of stories I've seen had Mikoto still alive when she met Sakura so I wanted to go for something a little different.**


	2. A Mother's Wish: CH 2

As the backdrop began to clear up, they were now in a forest like area near a cliff. "What is this? A genjutsu?"

Mikoto shook her head and pointed towards the cliff, Sakura's eyes traveled were she was pointing at and noticed two boys sitting near the edge. Sakura was unable to recognize them as their faces were hidden behind masks. She also noticed that they were wearing the traditional ANBU uniform, but judging by their size they looked no older than fourteen!

"Did you hear?" One of the boys said.

"About what?" The other one asked.

"Apparently their is some conflict going on between the clan and the village"

"Conflict? What do you mean?"

"From what I've heard the village has been suspicious of our clan"

"What? Why?"

"(Shrugs) I don't know, they told me to keep an eye on our clan"

"And you didn't ask them why?"

"I did, but they didn't say anything"

"Oh..."

"They'll most likely ask you to do the same."

"What are they talking about?" Sakura asked.

"Itachi!"

Sakura turned around and saw a young boy running straight at her. "Can't he see us?" Sakura asked as the boy ran past her. "No" Mikoto replied.

"What is it Sasuke?"

Sakura practically froze when she heard that name.

"Mom told me to come and get you, dinner is ready and you are in so much trouble!" The boy teased.

"(Sigh) Well, I have to go. See ya"

The older boy got up and walked over to his younger brother. "Come oooonnn!" The boy said impatiently tapping his foot.

"Sasuke calm down"

With that both boys left.

"Well I better get going too" The other boy said to himself. He soon disappeared into the woods.

Sakura still couldn't believe it. Was that adorable little boy really the Sasuke she knew? No, it couldn't be. It could have been some other boy who happened to share the same name. But then again, he did look a lot like the Sasuke she knew. Not only that, but he called one of the older boys _'Itachi'._

It couldn't have been just a coincidence.

"I see you are still surprised" Mikoto said, breaking Sakura's train of thought.

"Oh, uh... yeah" Sakura said sheepishly.

"I understand, it is very overwhelming"

 _'Overwhelming indeed'_

"Can I ask you something?"

"You just did"

"Uh no, as in something else"

"Okay"

"Why are you showing me this?"

"(Sigh) Like I said, it would be much easier for me to show you than to tell"

Mikoto took Sakura's hand as the backdrop began to change...

To Be Continued...

* * *

 **All characters belong to Misashi Kishimoto.**


	3. A Mother's Wish: CH 3

**Hi, thank you for the reviews. I really appreciate it!**

* * *

The backdrop cleared up and they were now outside of a large house that was surrounded by trees and other buildings.

The younger Itachi was standing outside on the front porch wearing the same clothes he wore in the previous scene.

He stared up at the sky and sighed, but right before he could leave the young Sasuke came out. "Itachi, what are you doing out here?" He asked.

"Don't worry, I'm just going out"

"At this time? Where are you going?"

"Go back to bed Sasuke"

"(Pouts) Why won't you tell me?"

"It's nothing you need to worry about, now go back to sleep or I'm telling mom"

"She'll also be wondering why you're up this late too"

"Just go"

"Fine"

With that said, Sasuke went back inside the house leaving his older brother behind. "(Sigh) I might regret this" he said to himself. He then leaped up into the air and landed on one of the nearby buildings before disappearing into the night.

"Where is he going?" Sakura asked.

"If only I knew" Mikoto sighed.

'This must be before the Uchiha clan massacre, he's probably going to Konoha to speak with the elders and the Third Hokage'

"Can we follow him?"

Mikoto shrugged and the backdrop began to swirl again.

* * *

Now they were in Konoha, but they were inside the meeting room in the Hokage's tower. Sakura saw Itachi sitting on the far end of the long table with the Konoha elders. Amongst the elders were Danzo Shimura.

"I know this must be difficult for you to take in, since they are your family. But you must understand that your clan is becoming a major threat to the village"

Itachi sat there and remained silent. "We will give you some time to think about it, until then we would like for you to gather as much useful information as possible."

"You want me to spy on my clan?"

"Well, we wouldn't call it "Spying", more like undercover investigating. We tried to use our own shinobi's to keep an eye on them, but we figured that it might be easier to get someone from that clan"

"But, why me?"

"Well it seems like you are the only person from that clan who holds the village's well being before your clan"

"..."

"So?"

"I really have no words"

"I see, well I guess that concludes our meeting. When you decide let us know and we will meet here again"

One by one, the elders began to leave, all except Danzo. "Aren't you going to leave too?"

"No, their is something I would like to speak with you about"

"What is it?"

"It's best not to speak about it right here and right now, but meet me outside of the Hokage tower tomorrow at 8:30 pm"

"Why?"

"I'll explain everything if you come"

Itachi gave the elderly man a suspicious look before leaving the room.

"He does not actually meet up with Danzo right?" Sakura asked Mikoto.

Mikoto didn't reply instead the enviroment around them began to change once again.

* * *

 **Hope you enjoyed this chapter!**

 **(C) Masashi Kishimoto.**


End file.
